Warriors:The Beginning
by Silverstar's Fanfics
Summary: Silverpaw, a young Thunderclan apprentice thinks she has the perfect life:a mother and father, siblings, and even a crush that likes her back. She doesn't know that she is destined to save the clans from complete first story. R&R please! Rated T because it follows the whole series of Warriors by Erin Hunter
1. allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.**

**Apprentice, Firepaw**

**Deputy: Redtail—small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.**

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Spottedleaf—beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.**

**Warriors: Lionheart—magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.**

**Apprentice, Graypaw**

**Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.**

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Barkclaw-(mate-Ivywing)dark brown tom with a white muzzle and four white paws.**

**Whitestorm—big white tom.**

**Apprentice, Sandpaw**

**Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.**

**Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.**

**Runningwind—swift tabby tom.**

**Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.**

**Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat.**

**Echowing- white and gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.**

**Apprentices: **

**Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom.**

**Graypaw—long-haired solid gray tom.**

**Ravenpaw—small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.**

**Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat.**

**Firepaw—handsome ginger tom.**

**Thrushpaw-handsome dark gray tabby tom with green eyes. **

**Queens: **

**Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes.**

**Brindleface—pretty tabby.**

**Goldenflower—pale ginger coat.**

**Ivywing-(mate-Barkclaw)white-gray she-cat with silver tinged ear tips and bright amber eyes(mother to Silverkit, beautiful light gray she-cat with amber eyes and one white paw, Frostkit, pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes, and Whiskerkit, dark gray tabby tom with green eyes and unusually long whiskers.) **

**Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.**

**Elders: **

**Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.**

**Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.**

**Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom.**

**One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.**

**Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: Brokenstar—long-haired dark brown tabby.**

**Deputy: Blackfoot—large white tom with huge jet-black paws.**

**Medicine Cat: Runningnose—small gray-and-white tom.**

**Warriors: Stumpytail—brown tabby tom.**

**Apprentice, Brownpaw**

**Boulder—silver tabby tom.**

**Apprentice, Wetpaw**

**Clawface—battle-scarred brown tom.**

**Apprentice, Littlepaw**

**Nightpelt—black tom.**

**Apprentices: **

**Brownpaw—brown tom**

**Wetpaw—gray tabby tom**

**Littlepaw—very small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes and a brown nose.**

**Queens: **

**Dawncloud—small tabby.**

**Brightflower—black-and-white she-cat.**

**Elders: **

**Ashfur—thin gray tom**

**Windclan**

**Leader: Tallstar—a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.**

**(other characters are unknown) **

**Riverclan**

**Leader: Crookedstar—a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.**

**Deputy: Oakheart—a reddish brown tom.**

**(other characters are unknown)**

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Yellowfang—old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face.**

**Smudge—plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.**

**Barley—black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.**


	2. Prologue

**.**

**Prologue**

** "Are you sure about this?" the gray tom asks his companions.**

** "Yes, River." Thunder meows.**

** "But how do we know she is the one?" Shadow retorts back.**

** "Of course she is the one, mousebrain." Wind snaps at Shadow.**

** "The prophecy says, **_**Silver will be born to bark and ivy and will save the clan from destruction caused by the tiger's claws.**_** It has to be her because her mother is Ivywing and her father is Barkclaw. She has to be the one." Wind insisted.**

** "Let's hope she is the one," sighed Thunder.**

** "May Starclan be with you, Silverkit."**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** "Silverkit ,wake up!" Whiskerkit, my brother, shoved me hard, roused me from a dream.**

** "I was about to catch a mouse, you furball." I muttered, trying to fall back asleep.**

** "Well you have to hurry if you want to catch real mice." He retorted. For a second I had no idea what he was referring to. But then it hit me. Our apprentice ceremony! I had completely forgotten. I jumped out of bed to meet Ivywing's annoyed stare.**

** "You're finally awake." My mother says sarcastically, She rushed over to me and started licked my matted fur down with smooth, rapid licks. I tried to wiggle away but she wrapped her tail around me, squishing me against her stomach.**

** "All done." Ivywing mewed, inspecting my now sleek, shiny fur with critical eyes. I walked out of the nursery with my brother Whiskerkit and my sister Frostkit. **

** "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Bluestar, our leader, yowled from her perch on the high rock. I watched, excited, as my clanmates gathered beneath the highrock . **

"**Today Thunderclan will have 3 new apprentices." Bluestar started.**

"**Silverkit, Whiskerkit and Frostkit, step forward." Bluestar asked us. I looked at my brother and sister. Whiskerkit's fur was fluffed up from excitement and he was bouncing up and down, while my sister was walking calmly towards the high rock but excitement shone in her eyes. Together the three siblings walked towards the high rock and their awaiting clan mates. When they reached the high rock, Bluestar started their apprentice ceremony.**

** Whiskerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known asWhiskerpaw. Your mentor will be Runningwind.I hope Runningwind will pass down all he knows on to you." Runningwind walked over to the newly named Whiskerpaw and whispered something in his ear before reaching down to touch noses with him. The pair walked off to the side of the clearing together. Bluestar carried on with the ceremony.**

** "Frostkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known asFrostpaw. Your mentor shall be Mousefur. I know she will pass on her strength and wisdom on to you." Frostpaw trotted up to Mousefur and eagerly touched noses with her, then went to sit with Whiskerpaw and Runningwind .**

**.**

** "And finally we have Silverkit. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Silverpaw. Thornclaw will be your mentor. I know he will be a wonderful mentor."Bluestar finished the ceremony. Silverpaw trotted over to Thornclaw and lightly tapped her nose to his. **

"**Silverpaw, Frostpaw, Whiskerpaw,Silverpaw, Frostpaw, Whiskerpaw!"Her clanmates cheered the newly named apprentices' names.**

** "Congratulations, Silverpaw," a voice purred behind her. Silverpaw turned around to see Thrushpaw, another apprentice. She blushed and meowed, **

"**Thanks Thrushpaw,"**

"**Do you want me to help you find an unused nest in the apprentice's den?" he asked her. Silverpaw nodded, unable to speak from embarrassment. He led her to the apprentice's den, which was made of brambles. She followed him inside.**

"**How about this nest next to me, Silverpaw?" he asked her nervously. She looked at the nest besides his that he was pointing to with his tail. **

"**It's perfect, Thrushpaw." She purred, licking him on the cheek. He ducked his head with embarrassment but she swore she saw happiness shining in his eyes.**

"**Silverpaw, where are you?" Thornclaw called from outside of the apprentice's den.**

"**I'm coming, Thornclaw." I called back to him**

"**See you later Thrushpaw," I mewed, licking him on his cheek as she ran past. She ran over to Thornclaw, who was waiting by the thorn tunnel patiently.**

"**So what are we doing today?" she asked Thornclaw excitedly.**

"**Well, first we are going to explore the territory, then if we have time we can hunt on the way back to camp," he mewed. She eagerly followed Thornclaw out of the tunnel. She gasped with astonishment when she saw the forest for the first time. **


End file.
